


Uh-Oh-8-4

by AgentSkyeMorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 minutes or less - Freeform, F/F, I had hoped to write more, I meant to write this a week and a half ago, I ran out of time before I could end it, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompts, abruptly, so it kind of just ended, who doesn't love a time travel fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Nineteen-fourty-six?” A beat, silence, they both stared at the date. The paper still looked relatively new so the date can’t have been too old.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Peggy Carter!” They both said at once.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh-8-4

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was part of my tumblr prompt thing (which is any prompts, not just tumblr despite the name (if you have a prompt, for anything not just MorseCode (hint, I am totally in Clarke/Octavia right now))) that I got on New Years Eve and I've been putting it off for a week and a half.
> 
> For an Anonymous on tumblr
> 
> Send me a prompt and I'll start writing and whatever comes out in 30 minutes is what I'll post.

Skye felt dizzy, like she was going to throw up, she didn’t know which way was up, her feet weren’t on the ground. The only identifying thing she could anchor onto was the hand on her arm. Bobbi’s hand on her arm where the blonde had tried to pull her away. But, it was too late. It just ended up engulfing them both instead.

It wasn’t a light, it wasn’t a darkness, it was just a nothingness. A tumbling, stomach-twisting nothingness that ended abruptly.

“Skye?” The voice in her ear was hoarse, the hand on her arm gripping too tight, the warmth of a body against her back her only way of knowing Bobbi was still with her.

“Yeah.” Because she couldn’t find it in her to say anything else, not when her stomach was still so twisted and uneasy.

“You okay?” The warmth against her back lessened and the grip on her arm loosened.

“Yeah.” Skye finally chanced opening her eyes. Blonde! Bobbi was leaning over her, blonde hair tumbling around them, blue eyes staring down at her. “You?”

“I’m good.” Bobbi gave her a half smile before sitting back and Skye finally forced herself to sit up.

“What happened?” Brown eyes darted around, this wasn’t the same room they were in before. The 0-8-4 had been in a cave, not a room, and this was definitely a room. A dark room with a flickering light, a dripping ceiling and a smell that was distinctly unpleasant and reminded Skye of that one foster family she’d had as a kid that had a lot of creepy stuffed animals everywhere.

“I don’t know.” Bobbi frowned, “but it was an oh-eight-four, so it can’t be good.” The blonde reached for her pocket, tossing her phone at Skye before reaching back again and sliding her escrima sticks from their holsters on her back. “Take notes, try and call base, I’ll scout the building and try and figure out where we are.

“Um... Bob?” Skye slowly walked over to the window and looked outside. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

“Skye, I told you-...” Bobbi followed her to the window. “Holy shit!” Skye snapped a picture with the cell phone as they both marvelled at the sight. Times Square, looking nothing like they’d ever seen. “What happened?”

“I think it’s... When, not where we are.”

“Okay.” Bobbi stepped away from the window, rubbing her temples. This was a lot more complicated than she anticipated. “Take notes, I’ll wrap the oh-eight-four, and we need to-we need to-there’s no protocol for time travel!”

“Seriously?” Skye scoffed, “we just travelled through time and you’re worried about protocol?”

“Yes! Because protocol is what helps us get back home, and if there’s no protocol then how are we meant to get home?” Another look outside, and yes, it was the same. It was the same very not same Times Square that she was used to. Where were the millions of people crammed together, where were the sky scrapers, where was the noise and chaos?

“The oh-eight-four brought us here...”

“Hell no!”

“You said it, Bobbi, we need to get home. Do you have any other ideas than the way we got here? That oh-eight four...” Skye frowned, Bobbi frowned, Skye slowly raised her eyebrows from the object on the floor. “Oh-eight-four, Bobbi.”

“Yeah, I know.” The blonde shook her head, “what does that-”

“No, Bobbi, oh-eight-four! Who created the term oh-eight-four?” Skye carefully wrapped the device and shoved it in her field pack. “We need to find SHIELD or the SSR, have this thing anylised like we were meant to at home, and hopefully they can figure out how to send us back.”

“You’re a genius, Skye!” Bobbi pressed a firm kiss against the brunette’s lips. “Let’s go, the sooner we find out when we are, the sooner we can-...” She’d picked up a stray sheet of newspaper. “Does that say what I think it says?”

“Nineteen-fourty-six?” A beat, silence, they both stared at the date. The paper still looked relatively new so the date can’t have been too old.

“Peggy Carter!” They both said at once.

“So, how do we find Peggy Carter? I mean, I doubt we can just look up the SSR in the phonebook... Did they even have phonebooks?”

“Yes, they had phonebooks, Skye.” Bobbi rolled her eyes, holding the door open for the both of them. “Didn’t you pay attention in History? It’s first year Academy stuff-”

“I didn’t go to the Academy, remember? My learning was more...”

“Hacker see, hacker do?” Bobbi smirked, Skye nudged her with a pout.

“I was going to say ‘on the job training’.” The brunette huffed earning a laugh from the blonde. “So, what happened in SHIELD History that’s so important?”

“A telephone switchboard was the front for the main base for the SSR, which is also where Peggy Carter worked before she transferred to Los Angeles, and unless I’m wrong, that wasn’t until nineteen-fourty-seven.”


End file.
